031614 Nate Ryspor
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 20:15 -- 08:16 GT: ~Ah, thiʃ iʃ Nate, correct? Did I receive the correct handle?~ 08:16 AC: word machine 08:16 AC: silence, or smash 08:16 GT: ~Vm.~ 08:17 GT: ~ʃhovld. I take that aʃ a yeʃ, then?~ 08:17 AC: what does machine want? 08:18 GT: ~Oh, vm, I waʃ merely going to deliver a ʃmall bit of newʃ, bvt if thiʃ iʃn't a good time...~ 08:18 GT: ~Are...yov all right?~ 08:18 AC: if machine want speak 08:18 AC: speak fast or die 08:19 GT: ~Kikate and Joʃʃik are dead and Libby iʃ gone~ 08:19 AC: dead? 08:19 AC: tasty? 08:19 GT: ~...No? I don't know, yov'd really have to aʃk Rilʃet abovt that.~ 08:20 AC: grey words say tasty? 08:20 GT: ~Are yov CERTAIN yov're feeling all right?~ 08:20 GT: ~Theoretically, yeʃ. He haʃ rather the penchant for cannibaliʃm.~ 08:22 AC: feel fine 08:22 AC: head not hurt 08:22 GT: ~I'm ʃvre it doeʃn't.~ 08:23 GT: ~Bvt, if it were to hvrt, I'm certain yovr friendʃ wovld be happy to help yov with it.~ 08:23 GT: ~Beav, for inʃtance. ʃhe'ʃ very helpfvl.~ 08:23 AC: NO! 08:23 AC: friends made pain 08:23 GT: ~Oh?~ 08:23 AC: me make pain for them 08:24 GT: ~...What do yov mean by that?~ 08:24 AC: wonder if they tasty 08:25 GT: ~I'm concerned, Nate. What do yov mean, yov've made pain for them?~ 08:25 AC: not yet 08:25 AC: soon 08:26 GT: ~How, exactly, do yov plan on doing thiʃ?~ 08:26 GT: ~I promiʃe I won't tell them.~ 08:27 AC: plan? 08:27 AC: friends make plans 08:27 AC: plans to hurt me 08:29 GT: ~They did? Oh dear, that'ʃ terrible. What did they do?~ 08:29 AC: make happy 08:29 AC: then steal happy 08:29 GT: ~Happy?~ 08:30 AC: make chest hurt 08:31 AC: feelings crushed 08:32 GT: ~I'm ʃorry to hear that. Are yov ʃvre violence iʃ the anʃwer, thovgh?~ 08:33 AC: is only way 08:33 AC: then no one hurt nate 08:34 GT: ~I ʃee.~ 08:34 GT: ~I tried ʃomething ʃimilar to that once, yov know. I thovght that if I hid from everyone, no one covld hvrt me.~ 08:34 GT: ~It didn't really work ovt in the end, thovgh.~ 08:35 AC: me not hide 08:35 AC: me hunt 08:35 GT: ~Of covrʃe.~ 08:36 GT: ~Will yov be hvnting Avra aʃ well, or iʃ ʃhe going to be ʃpared?~ 08:36 AC: no mercy 08:37 AC: all tasty 08:37 GT: ~Oh, that'ʃ fair, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 08:38 GT: ~Well, I'll leave yov to it, then. I have to go work on getting my team into ʃhape.~ 08:38 GT: ~Good lvck on yovr hvnt, Nate.~ 08:38 AC: word machine not hurt 08:38 AC: word machine friend 08:39 GT: ~I'm glad to hear that. I'd love to be yovr friend.~ 08:39 AC: word machine not betray 08:40 GT: ~Of covrʃe not. What kind of friend wovld I be if I did that?~ 08:41 AC: soon dead kind 08:42 GT: ~I ʃee.~ 08:42 GT: ~I won't betray yov, then.~ 08:42 AC: good 08:42 AC: word machine want life 08:42 AC: me respect 08:43 GT: ~All right, I really mvʃt go now. It waʃ nice talking to yov, Nate!~ 08:43 AC: sleep now? 08:44 GT: ~Yeʃ.~ 08:44 AC: night night 08:44 GT: ~Night night, Nate.~ -- gregariousTroubadour GT ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 20:45 --